


Not What I Thought Would Happen...

by You_are_perfect



Series: HidekaneWeek [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: A big confession, Bookstore Date, Crack, First Date, Firsts, Fluff, M/M, but who start first?, hidekaneweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to confess something so big inside yourselves that you know that you need to let it go. Somehow, he didn't know they both kept the same confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What I Thought Would Happen...

Okay, today is the day. He will not back up from this. If he did, he will stop reading Takatsuki Sen’s books. It will hurt to not read the book of his favourite novelist, but not doing what he intend to do is one hundred percent hurt than this.

What is he going to do today? He will confess something big to his best friend. Something that is so big, he had bottled it inside himself for years. He will admit his undying love for him. Sounds ironic? Nope? Never mind, he does not care of your opinion anyway. Besides, he does not even know that someone reading this.

Anyway, Kaneki will do this. By hook or by crook, he does not care. He is a bit worry to say this to Hide, what if he got reject? Plus, for all he know his best friend could be straight and not interested with guys. Sure, he had witnessed Hide sometimes flirted with girls and guys occasionally (and with him too sometime) but that just Hide. He likes to flirt with people, that was it.

Still, it is worth a try. He needs to say it before Hide gets taken by someone else. And he cannot let that happen yet.

***

It was Friday evening when this event happen.

”Oi, Kaneki!”

”W—What?”

”What’s wrong with you?” the bright-haired young man gave his best friend a look of concern.

”I’m fine. W—Why?” Kaneki tried to cover his flustered look. He pretended to focus with the coffee that he made for himself. Unlike usual, his hand was shaking and his heart was pounding while making the coffee. Unconsciously, heeven scratched his chin for a few time.

”Please Kaneki, you’re the worst liar I’ve ever met in this world. There is something wrong with you,” Hide stated it with full confidence. He put on his victorious smirk because he knew that he was right.

Kaneki sighed in defeat. _This is not going to work out,_ Kaneki said in his mind. Hide is the best friend that Kaneki could ever have, but having a very sharp and intuitive friend was also hard. Hide could read people almost like a book to him.

After a few moment, Hide took a deep breath before added “It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me. You have the right to keep a secret and I respected that,”. The university student leaned to the chair and waited for Kaneki finished his coffee.

”I’m sorry…” Kaneki hanged his head low. He could not even look straight at Hide. Somehow, he felt his stomach twisted in agony. The guilt started to worm up inside the half ghoul.

”Hey, it’s fine. I’m not forcing you. Your choice,” Hide grinned to his best friend before he clicked his finger “Oh and by the way, when do you finish your shift?”.

”Uh… in 5 minutes? Why?”

”There something I want to tell you. You don’t mind to come with me?” Hide tapped his finger to the counter “If you don’t want to, it’s okay. I know you’ve been… busy. I shouldn’t bother with any of your schedule,”.

Oh God, Kaneki cannot deny Hide’s request this time. He had been ignored Hide for many weeks after he had been turned to a ghoul. Usually, Kaneki could go away with lame excuses or sort. However, the sad look of Hide the resembled with a puppy that had been kicked by its owner made Kaneki did not want to disappointed him. Plus, he also had something to say to Hide.

Slowly, Kaneki nodded toward Hide. Which, that just changed Hide’s expression to a very happy puppy with bright sunshine around him (damn it!). Hide quickly hugged Kaneki tightly when his black-haired friend finally accepted his request.

”Hey!” Kaneki got panic and pull himself away from Hide’s hug. That was really surprised him (in a good way~).

”Sorry, I can’t hold myself. Now that your shift is finally over, come follow me!” Hide dragged Kaneki’s hand to the outside of Anteiku’s café. In a second, Hide turned his body and faced opposite of his best friend. He pulled a piece of clothes from his pocket and tried to put it over Kaneki’s eyes.

”Hold on! What are you doing?” Kaneki held Hide’s hand from doing anything to him.

”It’s a surprise! Please~~” Hide begged Kaneki again. Reluctantly, Kaneki agreed and let himself to be blindfolded by Hide. Now, his vision turned a total black. He could only hope for Hide to guide to whatever place he dragged him to.

Around fifteen minute (he thought), Hide finally halted out of the blue “We’re here!”. Hide untie the blindfolded around Kaneki’s eyes. His heart thumping wildly, waiting for a positive reaction from Kaneki.

To his surprise, Kaneki did not expected that Hide would brought him to his favourite bookstore. Precisely, the empty favourite bookstore. He looked to the door behind him and realized it shown ‘CLOSE’ to outside. Is this a joke?

”Why are we here in an empty bookstore?” Kaneki glanced dubiously toward Hide. He just hoped for a better explanation from his best friend because this was a bit out of ordinary.

”Let just said that the owner of this bookstore owes me something. And it’s a best place to do this,” Hide scratched the back of his nape and nervously took a deep breath “Kaneki… I… I…”

”What?”

”I…I…” Hide still cannot say what he want to say in his mind.

This was really baffled Kaneki. Hide never had been this embarrassed or speechless like this. He always outspoken and brave not likes this. Is he…

”Just say it, Hide!” Kaneki tried to make Hide surprise so his friend just speak out whatever he want to say.

”I love you more than a friend!” Hide suddenly blurted out his confession when Kaneki raised his voice a bit. When the bright-haired realized what he just said, his face turned red and he covered his face with both of his hand.

 _Pinch me, this is a dream,_ Kaneki pinched himself and it hurt. So yeah, this is real. This is reality. Hide really loves him! The feeling is mutual and Kaneki does not have to feel rejected. Oh, God must have been so kind to him~.

Pulling Hide’s hand from his face, Kaneki smiled joyously and replied “Hide, I do love you too…”

”Re--- Really?” Hide’s eyes wide open, blinking his eyes a few times.

”Yes,” Kaneki nodded.

”Oh thank you!” Hide embraced Kaneki again and kissed him on the cheek. And not even regret of it.

”Hi—Hide…” Kaneki whined with embarrassment.

”Sorry bro, can’t help it. I’m just too happy; my best friend loves me too. It’s like a dream come true~” Hide sing-a-song his voice by the end of the word “Since you love me too, let us start our first date!”

”Already? Where?”

”Here, silly. In this bookstore! Didn’t you tell me before that you always wanted a bookstore date? I prepared this specially for you,” Hide opened his arms widely, referring the whole place of this store.

”You serious?!”

”Absolutely! The owner of this place let me use this place after I helped him,”.

”That’s… really sweet of you,” Kaneki was touched. Hide was such a nice guy, and that just made Kaneki love Hide more.

”Well, what are you waiting for? Read a book or something, I don’t know what you want to do since it’s your imagination and idea to have this date,” Hide shrugged his shoulder, letting Kaneki to decide what he wished to do in this place.

”Can you buy me this store?” Kaneki joked to Hide.

”I’m a poor and broke student, not a tycoon,” Hide rolled his eyes. Eventually, they both laughed unisonly.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I try to join this hidekaneweek. I never do this kind of thing before. But I guess, why don't give it a try.


End file.
